yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Flight numbers
Overview Four-digit numbers in the range of 3000 to 5999 represents regional affiliate flights, whereas numbers more than 6000 are generally codeshare numbers operated by different airlines or railways. Flight numbers above 9000 are ferry flights, these carry no passengers and are used to relocate aircraft from the maintenance base or from one travel market to another in order to start new commercial flights. Flight numbers starting with 8 are often charter flights, but it always depend on the commercial aircraft's choice. List of flight numbers AirAsia AirAsia X *D71: Kuala Lumpur - Osaka Air France *AF6: Paris - New York *AF7: New York - Paris *AF8: Paris - New York *AF9: New York - Paris *AF10: Paris - New York *AF11: New York - Paris *AF19: New York - Paris-Orly *AF20: Paris-Orly - New York *AF22: Paris - New York *AF23: New York - Paris *AF32: Paris - New York *AF65: Los Angeles - Paris *AF66: Paris - Los Angeles *AF71: Los Angeles - Paris *AF72: Paris - Los Angeles *AF75: Los Angeles - Paris *AF76: Paris - Los Angeles *AF99: Miami - Paris *AF1080: London Heathrow - Paris *AF1081: Paris - London Heathrow *AF1180: London Heathrow - Paris *AF1181: Paris - London Heathrow *AF1280: London Heathrow - Paris *AF1281: Paris - London Heathrow *AF1580: London Heathrow - Paris *AF1581: Paris - London Heathrow *AF1680: London Heathrow - Paris *AF1681: Paris - London Heathrow *AF1780: London Heathrow - Paris *AF1781: Paris - London Heathrow *AF3563: Los Angeles - Paris *AF3577: New York - Paris *AF3607: Paris - Los Angeles *AF3625: Paris - New York *AF3628: Paris - New York *AF3634: New York - Paris *AF6001: Marseille - Paris *AF6003: Marseille - Paris *AF6005: Marseille - Paris *AF6007: Marseille - Paris *AF6009: Marseille - Paris *AF6011: Marseille - Paris *AF6013: Marseille - Paris *AF6015: Marseille - Paris *AF6017: Marseille - Paris *AF6019: Marseille - Paris *AF6021: Marseille - Paris *AF6025: Marseille - Paris *AF6027: Marseille - Paris *AF6252: Paris - Bordeaux *AF6254: Paris - Bordeaux *AF6260: Paris - Bordeaux *AF6262: Paris - Bordeaux *AF6266: Paris - Bordeaux *AF6268: Paris - Bordeaux *AF6270: Paris - Bordeaux *AF6272: Paris - Bordeaux *AF7620: Paris - Bordeaux *AF7622: Paris - Bordeaux *AF7624: Paris - Bordeaux *AF7626: Paris - Bordeaux *AF7630: Paris - Bordeaux *AF7634: Paris - Bordeaux *AF7663: Marseille - Paris *AF7665: Marseille - Paris *AF7667: Marseille - Paris *AF7669: Marseille - Paris *AF7671: Marseille - Paris *AF7673: Marseille - Paris All Nippon Airways *NH: American Airlines *AA11: Boston - Los Angeles (Before 2001) *AA11: Blagnac - Heraklion (Before 22 June 2019) *AA25: Boston - Los Angeles *AA77: Washington Dulles - Los Angeles (Before 2001) *AA77: St Louis - Austin (Before 1 March 2002) *AA252: Washington Dulles - Los Angeles Asiana Airlines *OZ521: Seoul- London Heathrow British Airways Cathay Pacific *CX710: Singapore - Hong Kong *CX711: Hong Kong - Singapore China Airlines *CI751: Taipei Taoyuan - Singapore *CI752: Singapore - Taipei Taoyuan *CI753: Taipei Taoyuan - Singapore *CI754: Singapore - Taipei Taoyuan Delta Airlines *DL11: London - Minneapolis *DL143: Amsterdam - Seattle *DL2737: Honolulu - Seattle El Aviv *LY20: San Francisco - Tel Aviv EVA Air *BR215: Taipei Taoyuan - Singapore *BR216: Singapore - Taipei Taoyuan *BR225: Taipei Taoyuan - Singapore *BR226: Singapore - Taipei Taoyuan Japan Airlines *JL1: San Francisco - Tokyo Haneda *JL36: Singapore - Tokyo Haneda *JL38: Singapore - Tokyo Haneda Jetstar Lufthansa *LH1: Hamburg - Frankfurt *LH452: Munich - Los Angeles *LH454: Frankfurt - San Francisco *LH796: Frankfurt - Hong Kong *LH797: Hong Kong - Frankfurt *LH1026: Frankfurt - Paris *LH1027: Paris - Frankfurt *LH1028: Frankfurt - Paris *LH1029: Paris - Frankfurt *LH1030: Frankfurt - Paris *LH1031: Paris - Frankfurt *LH1034: Frankfurt - Paris *LH1035: Paris - Frankfurt *LH1036: Frankfurt - Paris *LH1037: Paris - Frankfurt *LH1040: Frankfurt - Paris *LH1041: Paris - Frankfurt *LH1046: Frankfurt - Paris *LH1047: Paris - Frankfurt *LH1050: Frankfurt - Paris *LH1051: Paris - Frankfurt *LH1052: Frankfurt - Paris *LH1053: Paris - Frankfurt Malaysia Airlines *MH1: London Heathrow - Kuala Lumpur *MH17: Amsterdam - Kuala Lumpur (Before 2014) *MH19: Amsterdam - Kuala Lumpur *MH318: Kuala Lumpur - Beijing *MH370: Kuala Lumpur - Beijing (Before 2014) *MH720: Jakarta - Kuala Lumpur Qantas *QF2: London Heathrow Airport - Singapore Scoot *TR734: Singapore - Berlin *TR735: Berlin - Singapore *TR874: Singapore - Taipei Taoyuan *TR875: Taipei Taoyuan - Singapore *TR892: Singapore - Taipei Taoyuan *TR893: Taipei Taoyuan - Singapore *TR896: Singapore - Taipei Taoyuan *TR897: Taipei Taoyuan - Singapore *TR898: Singapore - Taipei Taoyuan *TR899: Taipei Taoyuan - Singapore *TR992: Singapore - Taipei Taoyuan *TR993: Taipei Taoyuan - Singapore *TR996: Singapore - Taipei Taoyuan *TR997: Taipei Taoyuan - Singapore Singapore Airlines *SQ1: San Francisco - Hong Kong - Singapore *SQ2: Singapore - Hong Kong - San Francisco *SQ11: Tokyo Narita - Singapore *SQ12: Singapore - Tokyo Narita *SQ21: Newark - Singapore *SQ22: Singapore - Newark *SQ32: Singapore - San Francisco *SQ34: Singapore - San Francisco *SQ182: Singapore - Bandar Seri Begawan *SQ207: Singapore - Melbourne *SQ217: Singapore - Melbourne *SQ227: Singapore - Melbourne *SQ235: Singapore - Brisbane *SQ237: Singapore - Melbourne *SQ245: Singapore - Brisbane *SQ247: Singapore - Melbourne *SQ255: Singapore - Brisbane *SQ265: Singapore - Brisbane *SQ279: Singapore - Adelaide *SQ285: Singapore - Auckland *SQ288: Singapore - Sydney - Canberra *SQ297: Singapore - Christchurch *SQ303: Brussels - Singapore *SQ304: Singapore - Brussels *SQ305: London Heathrow Airport - Singapore *SQ317: London Heathrow Airport - Singapore *SQ319: London Heathrow Airport - Singapore *SQ321: London Heathrow Airport - Singapore *SQ324: Singapore - Amsterdam *SQ336: Singapore - Paris *SQ346: Singapore - Zurich *SQ352: Singapore - Copenhagen *SQ378: Singapore - Milan - Barcelona *SQ388: Singapore - Barcelona *SQ402: Singapore - Delhi *SQ406: Singapore - Delhi *SQ408: Singapore - Delhi *SQ468: Singapore - Colombo *SQ478: Singapore - Johannesburg - Cape Town *SQ494: Singapore - Dubai *SQ502: Singapore - Bengaluru *SQ528: Singapore - Chennai *SQ530: Singapore - Ahmedabad *SQ532: Singapore - Ahmedabad *SQ619: Osaka - Singapore *SQ630: Singapore - Tokyo Haneda *SQ631: Tokyo Haneda - Singapore *SQ632: Singapore - Tokyo Haneda *SQ633: Tokyo Haneda - Singapore *SQ634: Singapore - Tokyo Haneda *SQ635: Tokyo Haneda - Singapore *SQ636: Singapore - Tokyo Haneda *SQ637: Tokyo Narita - Singapore *SQ638: Singapore - Tokyo Narita *SQ800: Singapore - Beijing *SQ801: Beijing - Singapore *SQ802: Singapore - Beijing *SQ803: Beijing - Singapore *SQ806: Singapore - Beijing *SQ807: Beijing - Singapore *SQ856: Singapore - Hong Kong *SQ857: Hong Kong - Singapore *SQ860: Singapore - Hong Kong *SQ861: Hong Kong - Singapore *SQ862: Singapore - Hong Kong *SQ863: Hong Kong - Singapore *SQ865: Hong Kong - Singapore *SQ866: Singapore - Hong Kong *SQ868: Singapore - Hong Kong *SQ871: Hong Kong - Singapore *SQ872: Singapore - Hong Kong *SQ876: Singapore - Taipei Taoyuan *SQ877: Taipei Taoyuan - Singapore *SQ878: Singapore - Taipei Taoyuan *SQ879: Taipei Taoyuan - Singapore *SQ890: Singapore - Hong Kong *SQ891: Hong Kong - Singapore *SQ961: Jakarta - Singapore *SQ970: Singapore - Bangkok *SQ971: Bangkok - Singapore *SQ972: Singapore - Bangkok *SQ973: Bangkok - Singapore *SQ974: Singapore - Bangkok *SQ975: Bangkok - Singapore *SQ976: Singapore - Bangkok *SQ977: Bangkok - Singapore *SQ978: Singapore - Bangkok *SQ979: Bangkok - Singapore *SQ982: Singapore - Bangkok *SQ983: Bangkok - Singapore *SQ5901: Tokyo Narita - Singapore *SQ5904: Singapore - Tokyo Narita *SQ5925: Tokyo Narita - Singapore *SQ5926: Singapore - Tokyo Narita *SQ7859: Hong Kong - Singapore *SQ7860: Singapore - Hong Kong United Airlines *UA1: San Francisco - Singapore *UA3: Chicago - Santa Ana (Before 27 November 2017) *UA5: Houston - London Heathrow *UA7: Houston - Tokyo Narita *UA9: San Francisco - Chengdu *UA11: Nashville - Newark - Fort Lauderdale *UA15: London Heathrow - Newark *UA17: London Heathrow - Newark *UA18: Milan - Newark *UA19: Newark - Milan *UA21: Amsterdam - Houston *UA23: Newark - Dublin *UA27: Denver - London *UA29: San Francisco - Singapore *UA31: Munich - Newark *UA33: Tokyo Narita - Los Angeles *UA35: San Francisco - Osaka *UA37: Edinburgh - Newark *UA39: Birmingham - Houston *UA41: Rome - Newark *UA43: Rome - Washington-Dulles (Before 26 October 2019) *UA45: Zurich - San Francisco (Before 26 October 2019) *UA47: Frankfurt - Houston *UA49: Mumbai - Newark *UA51: Newark - Madrid *UA53: Zurich - Washington-Dulles *UA55: Paris - Newark (discontinued) *UA57: Newark - Paris *UA59: Frankfurt - San Francisco *UA61: Melbourne - San Francisco *UA63: Greater Sao Paulo - Houston *UA65: Lisbon - Newark *UA67: Newark - San Francisco *UA69: Stockholm - Newark (Before 4 September 2019) *UA71: Amsterdam - Newark *UA73: Tel Aviv - Washington-Dulles *UA75: Denver - Minneapolis (Before 2017) *UA77: Denver - San Francisco *UA79: Newark - Tokyo Narita *UA81: Newark - Manchester *UA83: New Delhi - Newark *UA85: Tel Aviv - Newark *UA87: Shanghai - Newark *UA89: Newark - Beijing *UA91: Tel Aviv - Newark *UA93: Newark - San Francisco (Before 11 September 2001) *UA95: Pohnpei - Weno Island *UA97: Houston - Chicago (Before 27 November 2017) *UA99: Melbourne - Los Angeles *UA101: Houston - Los Angeles *UA103: Washington D.C. - San Francisco (Before 18 November 2013) *UA105: Saipan Island - Guam *UA107: Munich - Washington D.C *UA175: Boston - Los Angeles (Before 11 September 2001) *UA429: Boston - Los Angeles *UA497: Newark - San Francisco *UA895: Chicago - Hong Kong *UA896: Hong Kong - Chicago *UA927: Frankfurt - San Francisco *UA930: San Francisco - London *UA944: Chicago - Frankfurt *UA953: Munich - Chicago *UA984: Paris - San Francisco *UA8829: Frankfurt - San Francisco